User blog:Tecchen/Formatting Guide
hey! I just wanted to leave a guide for anyone who wants to help add pages to the wiki. I've been meaning to do more work on my own but I've gotten really caught up in my responsibilities. hopefully this will be useful to refer to. note: if you're reading this you're more than likely on desktop, but in case you want to edit on mobile, I'd suggest accessing the wiki through your browser and scrolling all the way down until you see "view full site." that will give you the desktop version of the site which is much more straightforward with the editing process. '0: classic editor' this is optional but my favored method of editing articles because you can preview the article the same way as with the new editor, but more easily identify and revise sources of errors. to use the classic editor, just make sure you choose the option once creating a page. the source editor lets you just write everything as a source code. this makes things much easier because you can just paste all the template codes you need and fill them out. I'd highly recommend using it! '1: infoboxes' infoboxes are important to have on a majority of pages. make sure you include them when creating pages for characters, monsters, and side stories. infoboxes are a template, so you need to either select "infobox" from the right sidebar using the visual editor or type out/paste the code into the source editor. if any value isn't applicable for a character, just leave it blank and it won't show up. if you ever need to add a line break in a value in an infobox, such as when listing multiple items or HP values, enter the value like this: First line Second line here are the source codes for infoboxes that you can copy-paste into the source editor and fill out at your convenience. '1.1: character infoboxes' this is the same infobox used by bosses and enemies. leave any inapplicable fields blank. |pdef = |edef = |gold = |exp = |jp = |item = |details = |info = |possessions = |strength = |skills = |summonable =}} expand if you don't understand what you should enter for any of these. name: the character's name. it appears at the top of the infobox. image: the exact name of the image that should be in the infobox. for instance, for Erhardt I just entered erhardt.gif. japanese: the character's name as it appears in the Japanese language. (e.g. エアハルト) romaji: the name entered in "japanese" but spelled out. (e.g. Eaharuto) alias: if the character has any aliases, put them here. for instance, Leon is known as "Sea Serpent." gender: the character's gender (Male or Female). age: the character's age, as shown through Scrutinize/Inquire. status: whether the character is Alive or Deceased, if applicable. this is only really important for characters who've died prior to the story. relatives: if the character has any relatives, link them if they have a page, with their relation in parentheses. for instance, Archbishop Josef is Lianna's father. location: list the location as follows: city - region (for example- Rippletide - Coastlands) hp: the amount of HP during battle or duels. shield: the amount of shields during battle or duels. weak: weak itself is a template like infoboxes. it is in the incorrect order but there isn't much we can do about it at this point. just replace the weapon with "yes" if the character is weak to it. example: appears as gold: how much gold is dropped after battle. pdef: physical defense (for enemies). edef: elemental defense (for enemies). exp: how much EXP is dropped after battle. jp: how much JP is dropped after battle. item: items that can be dropped after battle. I also add the drop percentage in parentheses but this is information present only in the guidebook. details: the information on the character upon using Scrutinize/Inquire. info: the name of the information that goes into the inventory after using Scrutinize/Inquire. possessions: items that can be bought or stolen. strength: when being Challenged/Provoked. skills: when being called into battle using Guide/Allure. add a weapon icon too: summonable: how many times they can be called into battle. '1.2: side story infoboxes' expand if you don't understand what you should enter for any of these. client: the person who initiates the side story and appears in the journal. link to them if they have a page. location: list the location as follows: city - region (for example- Rippletide - Coastlands) rewards: list the rewards and the amount. for instance: Gold x 1000 Healing Grape x 1 previous/next: if the side story has multiple parts, list what the previous and next ones are. otherwise, please leave it blank. '2: navigation menus' navigation menus are things you should add at the end of every page. it makes browsing the wiki much easier for desktop users. '2.1: main navigation' paste this in the source editor at the end of every page related to the main game. '2.2: side story navigation' paste this in the source editor at the end of side story pages, before the main navigation. I've been meaning to make a separate one for enemies too, but it's a lot of work I don't have time for right now. please bear with me. '3: other touches' these things don't make a very big difference so you can ignore it if it overcomplicates things, but they do improve the quality of pages. '3.1: headers' in this article, I used both headers and sub-headers. these are the titles that appear in the Contents (which is automatically added once you have enough headers). to add a header, add two equal signs around the text. Header to add a sub-header, add three. Sub-Header '3.2: quotes' when adding quotes to the quotes section of a character page, use the template. for example: if you want a quote without the long dash and name after it, such as at the beginning and end of side story pages, use this: "A monster came out of nowhere, and it got me in the leg. I hate to be a bother, but do you have a healing grape to spare?" "A monster came out of nowhere, and it got me in the leg. I hate to be a bother, but do you have a healing grape to spare?" that's pretty much all I can think of! please message me here or on Discord (expand this) if you need any more help. help pertaining to the wiki only, though...I haven't actually played this game in so long, I'm not really qualified to talk about it anymore. tecchen#0387 Category:Blog posts